Cross My Heart, Hope You Die
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: Garfield Logan and Raven Roth are well known demon hunters and the demon activity in San Francisco is rising rapidly. What relations do the two have and what secret does Raven hold? Rated M for violence and adult themes in later chapters Garfield/Raven
1. Chapter 1

A/N-It's been so long since Ive actually written a fanfic. But I guess being away from it for so long has gotten to me. After reading many many books, mostly horror, Ive _**hopefully **_come up with a good horror-ish/slasher fic here. I'm gonna give it a shot. Here goes nothing.

**Chapter 1:**

The hot spot of downtown San Francisco, Noire. A large club on a not so large street. Voices, moans, and screams blurred together with the heart pounding beat of some nameless Nickelback song. As if anyone was paying attention to what was on the radio when there was so much going on. Scantily clad women danced and wove around metal poles as brainless and wasted men threw crumpled money at their stilettos. Flat and drunken voices sang overpplayed 80's pop songs in amateur karaoke Shots were ordered and beer bottles were downed in attempts to let loose. Bodies moshed and grind-ed against each other in maddening ways.

"Another shot" A hoarse voice called. The man which the voice belonged to set a shot glass down on the smooth wooden bar and slid it back to the scruffy looking bartender. He glanced up from drying a tall glass with a white towel, which he hung over his shoulder as his left hand reached out and grabbed the small glass.

"You sure you want to be doin' that?" He asked giving the man a second chance. But he merely shook his head.

"I can hold my alcohol" He spoke with a cocky smile, bearing bleached fangs. The bartender stared at him for a moment before grabbing a dark square bottle from behind him and pouring in a shot without another word. The man reached out with his right hand and slid it towards him and grasped it firmly and in a swift motion tilted his head back and poured the amber colored liquid down his throat. It burned on its way down, but that was the best part of it.

For a moment everything seemed normal. Everyone sober or not carried on with the lively activities of the club. That's when the scent hit him. His head whipped around quickly and glanced around the club. Everything appeared to be normal, but he knew something wasn't right. He stood up slowly, being careful not to starle the bartender or the people around him. There was no reason to make a scene when it could be nothing at all. It could be a false alarm, but the scent got stronger and he realized that this was no false alarm. It was only a matter of moments before this semi-normal club was turned into a violent scene. He reached into the pocket of his black jacket and slammed a few bills on the wooden bar and walked away briskly. The bartender collected his money as usual and thought nothing of it.

The strange tough man followed the scent. He didn't second glance as he passed the women on the poles and he grimaced in disgust as he passed the karaoke. He headed towards the back of the club where there was a black door at the end of the hall on the right. The silver door nob was smudged with fingerprints and the bold scent of copper hit him like a truck. He instinctively growled, knowing there was nothing good happening when he smelt blood. Not just any blood either, fresh blood. His right hand reached to the holster on his side and grabbed the small black hesitation he cocked it backwards and held it down to his side. He twisted the door nob slowly and peered inside. He made a disgusted groan as he opened the door slamming it back on his hinges. He stared at the disgusting site before him.

A women, around the same age as the strange man was slumped against the wall. Her facial expression was that of fear, but it could not have been completed. Her eyes were torn from her sockets. One of them layed at her feet, the other, dragged off in the mouth of her predator. He groaned as he knelt down and stared into the dark sockets of the women. He shook his head and let out a sigh as he looked around the small closet. What the man saw next made him even more disgusted then the eyeless women. There was a large whole in the left wall of the closet. It wasn't neat, which meant something had recently crashed its way through. He stood up again and groaned loudly.

"Shit" He cursed to himself as he closed the closet door behind him, reminding himself to let the owners of the club about the body of the women later, before he made his way back down the hall. He glanced up at the ceiling on his way, listening intently for any small sound that could give away the location of whatever creature did this. This couldn't end well.

For even a few seconds, everything was still calm. And then the first scream erupted. It came from one of the scantily clad pole dancers. A large something dropped from the ceiling and hit the wooden stage below in front of the black haired women with a demon like grin. He immediately bolted towards the shrill screams with his gun out.

"Out of the damn way!" He yelled to the civilians. Their shock and fear filled eyes glanced at him and they moved out of the way, hoping for some savior. He brought his gun up to level and started firing at the large grey demon. It turned its ugly head with a cry as green blood splattered against the wooden floor. It growled in rage. The strange man, who the people were calling a savior, grabbed a second gun from a holster on his left side and cocked it back. The strange demon who was now bleeding profusely came at him with an unnatural speed. It had inhuman claws which it used to grip on the wooden stage and launched itself in the air. The man looked upwards and fired both guns shooting it while it was in the air.

He knew that these bullets didn't hurt the creature much. It had no signs of slowing down or of being in pain. When it came down the man had just enough time to move to the left to dodge most of it. One of its outer claws cut through the fabric of his black jacket and barely nicked the skin of his arm. All of his skin was covered by the long articles of clothing he wore. The jacket's opening revealed something different about the man underneath. As in, his skin was not white, he was not pale, he was not black, he was not tan, the man underneath the jacket and thick blue jeans, was green. A shade of emerald. No one in their right mind was paying attention to the man's skin color at this time though. They were all watching with fear of the grey demon which the man was fighting with.

"Come on ugly" He growled lowly. The creature gave an ear-splitting shriek as it came towards the man again. Its claws and teeth bared with murderous intent. Its eyes glazed over with the lust of killing. The gunslnger held his guns steady and fired again, attempting to slow the creature down for a few seconds.

He knew that they would have no effect, but anything was worth a try. Another scream erupted, it distracted the man for only a second. A second was more then enough time for the creature to pull back its ugly hand and slash forward, catching the man on the side of the head. He groaned as he heard his head hit the floor and everything went black.

When he awoke hours later he sat up slowly with a splitting headache. His hands fingered the side of his head and were coated with his own blood. He couldn't tell what was more painful, the pain in his head, or the overwhelming smell of copper. He opened his eyes slowly and expected the worse. He groaned. The place was covered in blood. The walls, the ceilings, the chairs, the stage, the poles. He stood up grabbing his guns and putting them back in his holster. He rubbed his head, smearing his blood as his nose crinkled as he looked and smelled the place. Limbs were everywhere, detached from their bodies. Bodies were split in half, ripped open, gutted, lying on the floor, the stage, the bar. It was a giant massacre. He groaned.

"This isn't gonna go well" He spoke to himself thinking that he was the only person still alive. He turned in a full 360 degree circle and when he was facing 180 degrees he realized that he wasn't the only person alive. A women stood on the other side of the room. Her eyes fixed on him. She was wearing a tight leather suit with a holster around her waist. Her right hand was placed on the butt of her gun as she kept staring at him.

"Shit" He cursed to himself as he broke the gaze of the women across the room. He turned away and headed towards the stage. He turned to look at the women again. She was closer to him this time and strode towards him with confidence. He turned towards her, knowing that now, she was going to make contact with him.

"Who the hell are you" He growled to her. Her gaze snapped up from the slash on his jacket revealing his skin to his angry face.

"My name doesn't matter here" She spoke, her voice was silk laced with anger.

He only growled back in response.

"The only thing that matters is that were on the same side here" She spoke motioning towards the corpse of the grey demon. A large cleaver protruded from its head.

"U do that?" he asked.

She only nodded

He smiled, bearing his fangs.

"Well then, I guess I'll be on my way" He spoke. She looked up with a glare.

"Your leaving?" She asked

"You took care of the problem. I got nothing left to do here" He said with a shrug. She stared at the rip on his jacket again as he made his way to the cracked door. He stopped before he exited, turning to face her again.

"Maybe we'll meet again" He said with a purr to his voice.

Her glare lessened as she stare back into his unusual green eyes. He stared back into her deep violet eyes.

"Maybe we will" She spoke, her voice just like silk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What a fuckin mess" The oddly pale women groaned. She looked around what was left of the club with a disgusted glace. She sighed heavily as she strode around the club, being careful not to step on anything. Bodies were strung everywhere. Many were torn to pieces. She walked past what was left of a womens body. It was split just after her ribs, the pink stained bone stuck out between pools of blood and coagulated crimson. Below was the rest of her body attactched only by a string of soft pink blood covered intestines. She walked on, knowing that their would be worse. Her job required a strong stomach, because often times there were situations a lot worse then this one. One with a denser population of people, and more of these sick creatures. The creatures were known as demons.

Yes. Demons. The world had evolved into a terrible living condition where creatures like the one that attacked this small club were waiting around every corner to suck their victim dry of their precious blood. A man was slumped against the wall, a huge hole that showed the other side of the wall in his chest. The wall behind him was covered in bloody claw marks. The creature had left reminence of its vitcims everywhere throughout the club. Entrails hung from the support beams that ran parallel to the floor. Chewed body limbs were thrown carelessly. Faces with the overall emotion of fear were decapitated from their bodies, some strong on sharp piked objects. During the creatures entrace it snapped one of the metal poles on the stage in half, leaving it with jagged edges. On that poles the mangled body of one of the women dancing upon it's once shiny silvery surface was skewered like a piece of shrimp.

The demon that enetered and ripped through Noire was one of the lowert forms of demons. It was known as a Hellion. A mindless creature with no rational thought. It has no purpose and the only thing it did was to kill any other living thing that was weaker then it. Humans fell in that catergory. But there were other demons in the world. Some were worse then the Hellion's. Some were a considerable amount better. Some were even like humans. They had complete rational thought and control. They acted the same as human in the hopes to get along with the human society that they so desperatly craved to belong to. Vampires, Werewolves, Succubi all intagrated into human society, conceling themeslves.

The women that was striding around Noire taking all of this in? A demon hunter. A position that arrised after the raise of demon activity. She was one of them. Her name was Raven. And she was one hell of a demon hunter. One of the best their was. She wandered around with only one purpose. To find any survivers. Even if they were terribly mangled, she was in business with some of the best doctors. Human and demon alike. She sighed once again and closed her eyes. For a brief moment everything was black, she could see nothing and everything was calm. The bodies of the deceased did not exist. And then they did. Everything appeared normal but in reality it was not.

Her vision showed what ordinary could not. Every human now appeared blue to her. When a human or a demon had a pulse that was full of strenght it was firey red in color. As that person got closer to death then the color moved down the color of the rainbow until it reached blue, which overall meant, there was no movement of the heart. No brain reaction. Her vision allowed her to make sure that the people in this club were really dead. If there was life, anywhere in this room, she would be able to find it. She sighed. All of the blue sickened her. Not one warm color stood out in this ice storm of death. The backrooms even showed death. Everyone in the entire building was dead.

When humans died, nothing happened to their bodies except coagulation and the slow process of decay. When a demon died, it was much different. They went back to their original form. If they appeared to be human, their shield of humanity was dropped in death. Vampires returned to pale red eyed beings with their fangs protruding. Werewolves became covered in their thick fur and doubled in size. The succubi and inkubi regained their slender dragonlike tails along with the growth of the reproductive elements. She closed her eyes again and when she re opened them, her vision was gone. She shook her head and grabbed a small walki talki from a loop on the belt wrapped around her waist. She held the talk button down

"It's Raven" She spoke with her silk voice "I got a huge mess down here" She grumbled itno the speaker. There were a few bars of static and then a male voice returned

"Where are you at" It asked

"Noire. The street down on Mason avenue" She mumbled kicking aside a decapiated head.

"Our clean up squad will be on their way" He answered. He was quiet for a minute. "Any survivors?" He asked with a hopeful voice

"No" Her voice was cold.

"Figures" He spoke with a sigh.

"Though" She spoke and he was listening.

"There was a man here. A man.....who seemed like he knew what he was doing. Like he knew what he was up against" She spoke.

The man in the other line seemed interested.

"Can you describe him?" He asked.

She laughed nervously

"Your gonna thing im fuckin crazy but....I swear this guy had green skin" She said making her way out of the club. The other line went dead for a while. Static filled her walkie talkie and for a moment she thought the man on the other line had possibly gone off and possibly called one of the psych's back at the head quarters. But his voice returned a moment later

"You said green skin?" He asked.

"Thats right" She answered "Youu sending me to the pysch's?" She asked with a laugh

"No.....I'm sending you to find him" He spoke

He retort was quick and snappy

"Why. Whats the matter" She spoke

"The man you saw....was Garfield Logan" He finished

She paused for a moment to catch her breath

"Garfield....."she whispered

"Yes, the one and only" He answered "We need him here Raven. He's one of the best in the world and god do we need him in a time like this" He mumbled on.

"It's not gonna be easy to get him" She spoke after a minute of taking everything in.

"He;s said to us before that he doesn't want anything to do with us. That he could handle everything on his own" She spoke

He laughed for a minute

"What's so funny?" She asked coldly

"Yeah that's true. He doesn't want to work with anyone but himself" He paused for moment "But we didn't have you before"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Garfield Logan twisted the shower dial to the middle and pulled out the small metal device that allowed him to switch between a shower and soaking in a bath. He grabbed a fluffy towel from above and wrapped it around his waist, not that he needed to cover himself. He lived by himself in his apartment. The only other living thing in the apartment was his cat and he was pretty sure that she didn't care. He sighed after a moment and dropped the towel in the middle of the bathroom floor, not caring anymore. Noone was going to see him so it didn't matter.

After quickly dressing in a pair of boxers he made his way downstairs and turned the tv on to the local news channel. He hoped to see the scene from the Noire and what the people of the city had to say about it. A young blonde women was on the screen and she was talking about some kind of disease that has recently been discovered in patients who were bitten by higher level demons. There hasn't been any news of cures because a higher level demon wasn't common. They usually fed off of smaller weaker demons and stayed away from human cities. The blonde women maintained a happy chipper voice while telling everyone in the area that there was no current cure.

He turned away for a second watching his cat Solem. His tail twitched back and forth, steadily as if he was keeping beat to some song that couldn't be heared. His green eyes were watching Gar as if he was trying to communicate with him. Gar watched the cat for a few more seconds until his sensitive ears picked up the blonde women's voice started talking about the club. His head snapped around quickly as he listened to what she had to say.

"The scene downtown turned into a mass murder as a young Hellion went through a rampage through a small club downtown on Mason street called Noire" She paused for a moment "Everyone that was at the club at the time was killed in this horrible tradgedy" She paused again and they rolled pictures of the scene. They hadn't shown some of the more graphic pictures though. As another picture flashed by he noticed something in the corner of the picture. The purple haired women, the one that was at the club earlier, she was there in the picture! He watched intensly as the picture zoomed in.

The women in the picture was amazingly beautiful. He wasn't sure who she was, but she somehow looked familiar to him. Like she was someone who he had been friends with for a long time and then moved away. Maybe he had seen her through work? He let a small growl of frustration. Where the hell had he seen this women. He glanced at the tv and noticed that the segement on the Noire was over. Now was a good time to go looks at all his files and see just who this mysterious women was. Just how did he know her? He left the tv on and as soon as he moved towards his dining room, which was packed with boxes filled to the brim with papers and folders, Solem jumped down from his perch on the top of the small loveseat that he owned and padded across the floor following his ownder into the room.

Garfield picked up one of the boxes and set it aside kicking it to the other room. He hefted another heavy box and set it down on the ground. He quiclky went throught the files, not really knowing what he was looking for. He went through many of the manilla envelopes full of pictures of the people he's met, put in jail, and killed. He didn't know her name so he didn't know how he was suppose to find someone without a name. He went through every box except two. When he was on the second to last box he flipped through many pictures of demons that he was suppose to be aware of. Someone of the more powerful demons.

A low growl came from his throat as he found the picture he had been waiting for. In the pile of photos for demons to watch out for....was the women that was at Noire. The one who had shown up behind him. He glanced at the gorgeous picture.

"She's a demon" He growled

He looked over her information. Her father was known as Trigon. One of the most powerful demons know in existance.

"Dammit" He growled rushing out of the room. He darted upstairs so fast that the cat didn't know where to go. It looked up the steps and followed him up but by the time it reached the top, Gar was already at the bottom throwing on his coat on.

"I'll be back" He spoke to the cat. It didn't seem to answer but turned towards the kitchen and headed away from the door, obviously knowing that his owner was going out again.

Gar hopped on his motorcycle and headed to the only place that he knew could explain what was going on and could possibly help him understand what was going on. The only demon fighting agency in the general area. He hated the place with every fiber of his being. They were constantly asking for his help. He would have helped them if they didn't ask so much. They were begging for him to join. He revved the motorcycle and sped up as quick as he could go. It was around 2 am in the morning, he was sure that the cops wouldn't been out around this time. It wouldn't matter anyways. There were very few people who were allowed to surpass the speed limit and those rights belonged to police, firemen, medical works and the special members of the business of demon hunting.

Gar was easily going 100mph and he was trying to push his motorcycle to go faster. He took the fastest route he knew and arrived the agency not too long after. He hoped off the motorcycle with a scowl on his face and burst through the glass doors. The secretary gasped as the green skinned man came through the doors in such as angry fashion.

"Sir?" She asked her eyes wide. She never thought that she would see him here. He hated this place  
"What the hell is this!" He growled throwing up the picture of the women he had seen at the club. The demon that is apperatly something dangerous.

She was quiet. He had probably shaken her up so much, he hadn't meant to but did this women, this demon have something to do with the agency.

"Answer me" He growled going up to her desk and pounding on her desk. Her name tag shook and fell on its side and the purple haired women turned away and cowered in fear. Automatic doors opened briskly with a hiss and two men with guns raised and in all black suits walked towards him with the guns raised in the air.

"Hands.....up" The spoke and then faded. Gar was breathing heavily and he glared at the two

"Mr. Garfield" They spoke sounding out of breath.

"Yeah yeah I know, what am I doing here right?" he asked the two men and one of them nodded

"Im here to find out information about her" He said holding up the picture.

The men both lowered their guns.

"Thats....thats Ms. Roth" He spoke not looking at the green skinned man. Gar was calming down after that, but he gave nothing but a dull stare at the man who was speaking

"She's....she's our top demon hunter right now Mr. Garfield sir" He looked up for a brief second catching Gar's wild green eyes and then glanced at the floor again.

"A demon hunter!" He yelled. They shook with fright as he lashed out again

"This women is a demon! Her father is Trigon!" She's one of the most dangerous demons spawns there could ever be and she's working for you!" He screamed.

One of the men looked up to the pissed man.

"In all due respect Mr. Garfield but....Trigon has been dead for more then a couple months.. She herself defeated him" He finished also catching his eyes and looking away, glancing at the cowering secretary who looked paler then the white walls of the lobby.

He growled at the men and stepped towards them. They took a step back and he growled loudly at them.

"Get one of your higher ranked men down here" He growled to the man on the left, the one who dared tried to tell him that this Ms. Roth was a good guy.

He shook for a moment before he reached for his belt and held down the talk button

"B..Boss" He said with a shaky voice. There was static for a minute and then a deep voice answered from the other side

"Yes Mr. Ryan?" The man asked

The man held it back up to his mouth

"I need you down here immediatly" He spoke into it and again there was silence for a minute and then the voice returned

"Why....Im busy" He spoke

"Sir...Mr. Garfield is here....in our lobby" It was quiet longer then the last two times

"I'll be right down" he said his voice seemed more intense.

It was silent and akward in the lobby for the few moments that it took for the higher ranking man to come down. Gar glanced between the frightened women and the two men. He hadn't really meant to scare them as bad as he did, but fear was one of the best ways to get information out of a person.

When the man finally came down and walked through the sliding doors and stared at the emerald skinned man.

"Gar" He spoke in a low voice "What're you doing here. You told me that you would never return here. That you would never set foot here again. That you were too good for this place" He said crossing his arms

"And I am...." He growled. He held up the picture. "I wanna know why this....demon is working for you" He spoke

"She's the best we've got Gar" he said looking at the women

Gar lowered his eyebrows, giving him a more demonized look  
"You hired a demon to fight a demon?" He asked.

The man nodded

"It seemed like a good idea Gar. Fight a demon with a demon?"

Gar growled.

"Did you ever think that she could turn around and rip you apart? That she could.....maybe kill you if she wanted, if she got tired of this, of killing her own kind?" He asked him

The man sighed

"Maybe if you didn't judge her you wouldn't hate her so much. That women has been through so much Gar, demons are her worst enemy. Yes....she;s the daughter of one of the most destructive demons alive, but she's not like her father Gar. She's more like a regular human then anything. Garfield she is so ashamed of being what she is. She can't stand to talk to people about it because she's so upset with her race"

For a moment Gar gave a sympathetic look.

The front doors opened and the purple haired women walked through. She immediatly noticed the green skinned man and hung her head low. The man who was trying to convince Gar that Ms. Roth was a good person glared at him.

She looked at the two, a fire in her eyes, a fire that burned of hate as she pushed past Gar slamming into his shoulder and walked past him into the sliding glass doors.

The man watched her go and then turned to Garfield

"Whats she so pissed for?" Gar asked him

The man shrugged

"Not sure" He said watching her leather clad body whip around the corner

"Lets find out"

Gar growled a bit but agreed. He was trying to side with the man. If this women didn't behave like a demon then she could be more reliable and possibly an allie. And whats more? Damn she was hot


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The director of the DHS, or Demon Hunter Society, better known as Mark Yale was the first to enter through another set of sliding glass doors. The building was like a lybrinth. There were so many hallways and rooms to choose from and if you took one turn you would be lost for hours. There were 23 floors in all to this building. Many of them were rooms for the demon hunters who lived here. Some of the other floors were for the holding of demons that were caught. There were medical bays and many surgery rooms. Aside from all the work areas there was recreational floors that had game rooms, pools and bolwing alleys. The building was a perfect place to live for someone who was in the buisness of demon hunting. Someone like Ms. Roth.

Garfield walked carefully behind Mark, making sure this man wouldn't turn around and ask him a whole bunch of questions, or worse, try to get him to join this place again. He shook his head. He would never live here. He needed his own place, and he didn't need this place's help. He was one of the best in the business and could everything by himself, and apperantly so could this Ms. Roth. He hated that she was a demon, demons weren't meant to walk among humans. They were meant to be shot through the head and put in the ground. They were mindless creatures with no rational thought. And yet they had the daughter of one of the most powerful demons in existance working for them as their best agent.

Some of it did make sense though. To fight a demon with another demon. She would know all their weaknesses and how to kill them exactly. But what if she did wind up turning on this place? It would be no more. There wouldn't be anyone left because if she was the best, she would able to kill them all with ease. Mark pointed to a glass sliding door with the numbers 666 marked on it. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"How did I not see this coming" He commented looking on the evil number of her room. Mark turned around and glared.

"For the last time she is not evil!" He barked at the green skinned man. Garfield shrunk back a little as the man, red in the face, turned around and knocked on Ms. Roth's room. It opened at once. The room was dark except for a single dark lit candle and laying on a bed on top of a black comforter was Ms. Roth, the demon hunter with only a tight black bra and a pair of low black panties on. She was laying on her back and her legs were crossed and in the air. A single cigarette hung from her mouth as she turned her head to look towards the two of them.

Mark entered without a change in expression. Garfield could hardly move. She wasn't just hot. She was sexy, the women before him had a perfect shape and was so scantily clad she was practically naked in front of him. The tight leather suit she was wearing was hung over a white chair in the corner. Garfield growled and fought back the urge to pounce on her then and there. She was so tempting laying there in front of him like that.

"Ms. Roth" Mark said entering the room.

She watched him carefully and even more so when Gar entered the room

"Yes...?" She said continung to watch Gar and how rigid his movements were.

"You came in with fury in your eyes. What's the matter?" He asked her

She shrugged, her chest rising with her gesture.

"Just pissed off from the fuckin murder scene down at Noire" She said glancing at Gar shifting on purpose to get his attention.

Gar swallowed hard

"Maybe if Logan over there hadn't let that damn Hellion knock him out, everyone wouldn't be dead" She spoke with a harsh tone. He snapped out from his lust filled daze.

"My fault! If you had gotten there earlier then maybe we could've taken care of it together" He spoke.

Mark watched the argument between them progress. He shook his head.

"Enough you two. What happened happened. We can't change that now" He hissed to both of them. They both remained quiet

Mark sighed

"Garfield. I must ask you. I know we have made you propostions in the past and I know you have refused"

Gar crossed his arms

"Damn right I have" He barked angrily to the director.

Mark glared at him but continued

"But right now we need you more then ever. Ms. Roth here has detected a massive demon swell. There are going to many of them attacking all at once sometime soon and we need everyone who can possibily fight to be out there. And with such a large amount it would be greatly appreciated if you would help. With someone of your talent, more demons can be taken out in less time, causing the death toll to not be as high" He finished.

Gar looked over at Ms. Roth who was continuing to watch him. His eyes lingered on her with such intensity.

"Garfield" She spoke "You'll be working with me. For we are the best two demon hunters there are in this area" She said with a seductive smile

Gar could not resist this women one bit. He hated this place, but if it meant that he could be closer to her then....

"Fine" He growled.

Mark's face lit up and he smiled at Ms. Roth

"Fetch your things. You'll be moving here straight away" Mark confirmed walking out of the room leaving Gar and Ms. Roth alone.

She continued to lay there watching him with her large violet eyes. When he had met her in the Noire she had hinted to him that they would meet again. Was she planning this all along. Did she go to purposly get him on their side? To live here with them. The story seemed almost perfect if that was the way it happened. He watched her intently as her pale skin rose and fell with each breath she took. He finally dared to take a step further. She did not move but still continued to watch him.

"Was this a plan of yours?" He asked her, coming closer to her until he was at the side of her bed. She lowered her legs and uncrossed them staring up at him.

How could he not pounce on a women with such sex appeal. She was calling out to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him watching him as he moved closer to her until he was beside her.

"Did you plan this from the beginning?" He asked "To get me to come here?" He knelt down placing a hand on the side of her bed. He could feel the warmth that was radiating off of her pale skin. Her chest rose and fell heavily to her breathing. Was she doing this on purpose. His lower region tightened as she set up, her face level with his own.

"I didn't have to have a plan to get you here" She spoke, her breath hot against his face.

"You would have come anyways....eventually" She muttered before reaching out just a bit so that her lips brush against his before pulling back.

He was dazed and watched as she pulled away. He couldn;t control himself and sprung himself on her, pressing against her that ground her into her own bed. She didn't make a single noise but let him grind into her for a moment. It didn't take long before she could feel his hardness rubbing against her and at that point she pushed him off of her. He panted heavily. His eyes half opened, glazed over with lust.

"See" She spoke getting up front her bed and strutting around standing over top of him.

He groaned as he reached up towards her trying to touch her. She moved away from him.

She knelt down onto him

"Come back later" She whispered huskily "I'l give you what you want" She finished pressing herself against him.

He bucked upwards but then she was gone. He groaned and looked around for her. She had disapeared

"Fucking demon" he moaned. He stood up, he was still hard and pulsing and it had become so unbearable.

He had just stuck his hand down into his pants when the door opened, reavealing Mark who looked at Gar's position. He raised an eyebrow and then green skinned man pulled back his hand

"She's a succubus you know" Mark spoke entering the room.

"She'll do that to a man. You just have to resist her"

Gar shook his head

"I dunno if thats possible" He muttered, out of breath

Mark shrugged

"Its possible. Look at me" He said with a huge smile. He sighed "Then again im too old for a women like that" he spoke mumbling as he walked out the door.

Gar sighed as well. He left the room and headed through the building, remembering where to turn to get to the lobby so he could go and get his stuff from home.

His motorcycle roared to life as he dashed down the highways. He had already called a team of men to move everything from his apartment and by the time that he had gotten home they were sitting outside ready to go. His things were packed quickly and everything important was stored in the back of the large moving truck. Solem was sitting in the back of the truck with his stuff curled up in a little ball of fluff. The men quickly drove back to the building as Garfield took one last look at his apartment, locked the door for the final time and jumped on his bike. It hummed under him and he reeved it and sped at over 100mph hours back to his new home.

When he walked in for the second time the secretary whom he scared the first time was looking over at him glancing at him, she was already cowering. As he approached her she seemed to shrink and shy away from him.  
"I'm sorry I scared you" He spoke placing a hand on her shoulder. She cringed. He sighed heavily and walked away knowing that getting along with her wasn't going to be possible now. He headed up to his room which he was told was close to Mrs. Roth's. Convient eh?

"Number 668" he said glancing at it. The room right next to her's. He grinned as he walked in. His things were already in there in the center of the room and he immediatly set to arranging them as he liked them. It was smaller then his other place but it was somehow nicer. Solem sat apon the bed, tail twitching. He grinned to his cat as he put away all of his belongings. When he was done he sat on the bed for a moment with his head in his hands.

"Why the hell did I do this to myself?" He asked himself taking his head from his hands and looking at the wall that seperated him, and Mrs. Roth. He walked over to the wall and pressed an elf like ear to it. Silence. As he expected. He wondered if she had a real name. Well she obviusly did. But everyone in this building seemed to call her Ms. Roth. Did they not know her real name?

It was possible. Someone as high as the director still called her Ms. Roth, not anything else. He then remembered something he had heard in legends. Demons, such as Ms. Roth did not give out their names to people they did not think worthy. This was because their name could be their downfall. For if someone knew their name, they had complete power over the demon. He nodded.  
"That must be it" He said with a grin, proud of himself because he had figured it out. He continued to listen to the wall. He then heard a door open. A door close, but it wasn't his. He heard heavy footsteps and a thud against the wall. The next sounds he heard made his gut clench. He heard moans, heavy male moans. He growled a bit.

"Fuckin succubus" He growled he turned away from the wall. All he could hear were the constant moans and grunts and hisses of the man who was with Ms. Roth. He should have know. There would be many men with her, a couple a night he assumed. Aftter all, all she was a demon slut.

He layed on his bed but could not sleep. The sounds went on forever. Screams of pleasure, she must have made this man come more then once, many many times it sounded like. He wondered what if felt like to be treated by a succubus. They were masters of the art. He shook the thought away as he could feel himself tighten.

He hissed as he turn on his stomach his now slight hardness pressing into the matress of his bed. This time he grabbed himself and pumped slightly. He wasn't going to be interupted this time. He felt himself grow harder beneath his own hand as he moved it against the calloused appendage. He groaned lightly as he picked up speed and rocked against his hand.

"Fuckin succubus" he moaned to himself rocking harder and pressing against the bed now instead of his hand. It seemed to contrict around him as he thrusted into the hard matress. He whole body shook as he released realeasing an animalistc growl as he panted heavily. He groaned as he ran his other hand through his hair and sat up on the bed. He unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled them down. He had soaked himself. He growled at his childish actions and tore his boxers off as well and tossed them across the room. He took off his shirt and threw it off, throwing it where it landed beside his boxers.

He sighed heavily as he climbed back into the bed laying on his side.

"Shouldve known it was too good to be true" He growled and closed his eyes trying to sleep.


End file.
